


The Arrangement

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Family, Friendship, M/M, Prince!Brian, Prince!Dom, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian isn’t thrilled about the idea of an arranged marriage.  His mother’s solution is to send him to Angeles under the guise of a simple stable hand so he can observe his betrothed first hand in secret.  He only has the month to decide if Prince Dominic is worthy of his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts).



> For my Hellbells on her birthday!  Just to note this isn’t supposed to be historical fiction but rather a bit of a hodgepodge Regency AU that doesn’t really take place in any particular time period.  As such the fashion, language, customs and the like may stray radically from your typical Medieval era tale- even though I do attempt a more formal language for our boys; they ARE royalty after all.  Just think of it as a ye olden days thing and we should be all good.

“Absolutely not!”  Brian would deny throwing a fit like some adolescent boy that had yet to pick up his first sword but he figured he was afforded the moment.  He was far from a spoiled brat as other royals he had met over the years were.  In fact as far as crowned Princes were concerned he felt he was rather in tune with the people of his kingdom, spending time out among the masses rather than holed away on a lofty pedestal being waited on hand and foot.

“My darling,” his mother attempted to ease his ruffled feathers.  Selena O’Conner was a fair woman, flowing blonde hair to her hips tied back and braided with flowers.  There was no doubting where Brian himself received his looks from.  His father was a strong and handsome man, that was true, but he was rugged rather than the pretty features that were present in Brian’s face.

“I should have been consulted!” Brian threw back, attempting to hide how much that fact alone hurt.  “I am old enough to make my own decisions!  And to do something such as this without my knowledge-!”

“I understand,” Selena insisted, stepping into his space and pressing a hand to his chest as she looked up at him.  Her eyes were like a mirror to his own.  “My dear you know we only want what is best for you.”

Brian sobered a little under his mother’s gaze, something akin to a pout crossing his face.  “So you simply decide my entire future without me?”

Selena frowned as well.  “It was sudden, I admit.  The proposal came while you were away.  I tried to stall,” she insisted, “but we couldn’t leave them without answer for long.”

“Then you should have said no.”

She gave him a reproachful look, causing his pout to deepen.  “This is a good thing.  It is a well-made match.”  As he went to argue she cut him off, “You have turned down every suitor that has been brought before you.  You are well into marrying age and your father and I won’t be around forever.  We need to think about the future of the kingdom.”

Brian couldn’t argue any of that.  He had turned away every prospective partner, both male and female, younger and older, nobles of their kingdom as well as others.  It was the law that he had to be married in order to take the throne.  If anything were to happen to his parents now there would be a mad scramble from the ruling households to try and claim the throne under that principle alone.  They may have all been fiercely loyal to the crown, but he wouldn’t put it past some to use the opportunity to their advantage all the same.

He also couldn’t argue that an alliance between the kingdoms of Barstow and Angeles was a long time coming.  They had been trading partners and aided each other in times of crisis.  They had even fought wars together on the same side.  There had been an unspoken friendship there but it was high time to make something official.  A marriage between their two heirs was a rather perfect solution.

“I don’t even know him,” Brian argued.  “I swore long ago I would not abide a marriage of convenience.”  It certainly wasn’t unusual, royals and even nobles taking spouses for politics sake while having lovers on the side.

Selena sighed, sitting him down on the bench that looked out his bedroom’s grand window into the gardens.  “I understand, believe me.”  She couldn’t help her smile as she added, “You get your stubbornness and heart from me I’m afraid.”  She too had sworn never to marry for less than love and had truly been lucky to have found Aiden.

Silence fell between them, each lost to their own thoughts.  It was a few minutes before Selena spoke, “I have a proposition for you.”  That got her son’s attention. “I will arrange it so you can go to Angeles and meet your Prince.”

Brian barely held back the scoff at the wording _his Prince_.  Instead he said, “I doubt it would be a reliable meeting.  The deal has been struck so he will do everything to make it work rather than show me his true colors.”

“Perhaps,” she conceded, “however I was thinking something more devious than that.”  Her son was a soldier, a skilled horseman who led a cavalry unit.  They often operated behind enemy lines, getting in and out without detection.  Sometimes that involved slipping in undercover and Selena knew her son was more than capable of pulling off the mission she had for him now.

“We shall arrange for you to work in the royal stables for a spell,” she explained.  “You will take Roman with you.  No one will know of your identity save the contact of our choosing.  From there you may observe your Prince in secret.  In one month’s time, if you find no fault in him- or even better, find him worthy- then you will agree to this marriage.”

Brian licked his lips, mulling over her words.  He caught the way out that his mother had given him.  “So if I find him to be dishonorable…”  His mother nodded.  “Or a pampered bastard,” he added with a bit of wry humor returning.

Selena chided him with a smack to the shoulder.  “That I do not know if I could swing in our favor,” she teased right back.  As she stood she took his hand, giving him a soft smile as she gazed down at him.  “Is this satisfactory to you my son?”  He nodded, sighing when she cupped his cheek.  “Then I will see to it.”

He placed his hand over hers, smirking.  “I don’t know that father will be so agreeable.”

“You let me handle your father.”  They gave each other knowing smiles.  She bent to kiss his forehead before taking her leave.

Brian was left to his turbulent thoughts.  He repositioned himself to stretch out across the inset bench seat, his back pressed to the wall as he looked out to the garden.  Perhaps he would go for a ride later to clear his head.  Anything was better than dwelling on his upcoming arranged marriage to a man he’d never met.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Angeles, Dominic was begrudgingly accepting the word that his marriage had been arranged for him to the heir of Barstow.  He was well aware that since his father died everyone in the kingdom was looking to him to take over the throne.  It had been a topic Dominic had been avoiding however apparently his mother was not.

Annabelle Toretto was a strong and proud individual, a fair monarch beloved by her people.  She also knew that they looked to her eldest child as the Patriarch with her husband’s death in battle- something he had never shied away from despite ruling the country.  It was time for her to pass the reigns but knowing full well the burden of solitary leadership she wanted him to have a strong partner at his side.

Even so, Dominic couldn’t hide his disgruntled expression when he found out what she had done, nor did she miss his griping to his best friend and personal guard Vincent when he believed them to be alone.  Despite all that, she could also see his determination to see things through, to do whatever was best for the kingdom and his people, and _that_ was a trait that could not be taught.

It was something Annabelle hoped his betrothed would learn to love in him as she did.

* * *

When he entered the stables content on a good, long ride, Dominic couldn’t help but smile when Charger nickered at him in greeting.  His prize ebony mare was a loyal friend as much as the human ones he surrounded himself with.  As he rubbed her forehead when she put her head over the gate, he noticed the stall was freshly cleaned.

It was then the Barn Master walked by with buckets of fresh water.  “Harold,” Dominic stopped him, “why is the stall cleaned?”  It was perhaps a rather backwards question for a Prince to be asking but it was something Dominic had always insisted on doing himself.

“Apologies M’lord,” Harold replied.  “It must have been one of the new stable boys.  I’ll be sure to see that corrected.”

“No worries,” Dominic insisted with a simple wave.  “You’ve duties to attend.  I can do it.  I should meet them at any rate, yes?”

As he walked down the long stable lane to where he could see two wheelbarrows sitting outside different stalls, a low singing reached his ears.  When he poked his head into the nearest stall, he was admittedly stunned at what he found.  He certainly wasn’t expecting someone who looked like _that_.

There was no missing that the man was gorgeous.  He had a strong frame, undoubtedly from the labor he was used to doing.  His face had a masculine jawline with pretty features.  There was a mess of blonde curls coming out from under his flat cap and when he looked up at Dominic, he was struck with the sight of beautiful icy eyes.

Having to force himself into focusing, Dominic cleared his throat.  “You must be one of the new stable hands.  I’m Dominic.”

The blonde seemed surprised but quickly caught himself.  “Your Highness,” he greeted with an awkward bow.  “Is there something I can help with?”

“Your name would be a good start.”

“Forgive me.”  He blushed a little.  “My name is Brian.”

“Brian.”  Dominic tried the name on his tongue and smiled.  “A fine name.  It suits you.”  He felt like kicking himself for such blatant flirting.  Thankfully the man didn’t seem to mind.  “At any rate, I wanted to speak to you about my horse’s stall.”

“Was it not to your standards M’lord?”

“No, no it’s not that.  It’s just that I take care of Charger’s stall myself.”

Brian didn’t bother to hide his surprise.  “Oh… I see.”  He nodded then.  “Very well, I will be sure to remember that.”

“No harm done.  You should also know that I handle the evening feeding, as well as any of her grooming.”  He took great pride in his mount and in caring for her as much as possible himself.  He knew it was unusual for a Prince but it was just in his nature to do things for himself as much as he was able.  “I would take the morning feeding as well,” he admitted, “if my parents had not insisted from a young age that I use the mornings to be _productive_.”

They wished him to attend to his affairs of state, responsibility that only grew as he got older and seemed to double once his father died the couple years previous.  Still, his parents encouraged him to have his own pursuits.  Thus in the afternoons he was free to go riding, hunting, work on his sword fighting or whatever else he wished.

“Ah, well then, apologies.  I assure you it won’t happen again.”

Dominic smiled at him.  “Nothing to worry about, I promise you.  An honest mistake.”

Brian inclined his head in thanks before his attention was pulled to the other man who was walking by with a full wheelbarrow.  His skin was dark, his clothing simple working wear as Brian’s.  “Everythin’ okay Brian?” he inquired, glancing at Dominic.

“Fine,” he assured before introducing them, “This is Roman.”

“Dominic,” he spoke in turn.

“Sire,” Roman answered politely enough with a bow of his head.  “If you’ll excuse me.”  He gave Brian a look that he couldn’t quite decipher before heading for the manure pile out back where the nobles who used the stable would not see or smell it.  It was a bit of a longer walk than was truly necessary but if it was one thing Dominic knew it was how entitled nobility could be.

“Well,” Dominic announced, looking back at Brian, “I shall get out of your way.  Charger is no doubt anxious to get going as well.”  He offered the blonde a wry grin.  “It was nice meeting you,” he added before turning away.

“Did you need help tacking up?” Brian offered.

Dominic looked over his shoulder with a smile.  “I’ll be fine,” he answered, leaving the new stable hand to his work, already able to see Charger impatiently throwing her head.  Still, Dominic couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander to bright blue eyes.

* * *

Brian leaned against the jamb of the stall door, watching Dominic go.  He was admittedly left a bit surprised by their first encounter.  It was more than the fact Dominic was handsome- which Brian wouldn’t deny the man was.  There was a presence about him, a strength.  It wasn’t just physical prowess either but of character.

It was just so obvious how genuine Dominic was.  A Prince being down to earth was certainly a change and Brian certainly didn’t know another royal outside of himself that was involved in the personal care of his horse.  With Brian however it was simply considered normal.  They were a horse people and thus the bond between he and his horse wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

Brian took in the sight of the sleek black mare as Dominic removed her from the stall and tied her so that she could be saddled.  There was no doubt that Charger was a beautiful horse and it made Brian miss his own all the more.  Eclipse was a painted mare from stock that hailed from the wild herds in Barstow- prized beasts by far.  They were incredibly smart and hardy, more stocky than the rather leggy counterparts he had seen thus far in Angeles.

There was a smile playing on his lips as he observed the way Dominic reverently brushed a currycomb over Charger’s withers, speaking to her in gentled tones.  Movement in the corner of his eye caught Brian’s attention and he turned to find Roman had returned.  Their eyes met, his long time best friend- and personal bodyguard- trying to get a read on him.

Brian simply shrugged, turning to get back to work.  Perhaps there was more to Dominic than met the eye.

* * *

They had been undercover at the royal stables for a few days now, the position granting them access to the palace grounds.  Being used to the manual labor, Brian and Roman had no problem finishing chores rather quickly in order to allow them free time to poke around.  Everyone they met seemed to adore Dominic- and the royal family in general- and there wasn’t much in the way of anything said against him.

It was a promising development and spending time in Dominic’s presence only helped to reinforce the positive opinion.  Still, him being nice and him being the man for Brian were two different things.  He wasn’t about to rush to a decision either way however, planning to use the full month to his advantage.

That day he and Roman came out of the barn after sharing a quick lunch to find Harold with some farm boys in one of the rings, a stallion running circles around them.  He was elegant, coat a golden hue that shone in the sun, with flaxen mane and tail flowing behind him.  He kicked out at the men when they attempted to approach, turning on a dime to avoid them when possible.

Dominic was leaning against the fence with his companions in tow.  The man who served as his personal guard, Vincent, was sitting on top of the fence with his legs dangling into the ring.  Beside him were two men that had been friends of theirs since childhood, coming from noble families themselves- Leon and Jesse- both staying on the outside as Dominic was.

It proved to be the smart choice as the stallion dashed towards them, causing Vincent to fall backwards onto the ground.  The rest of the group laughed at him, loud and open.  As Leon teased him, getting glared at in the process, Dominic called out to Harold, “How is this supposed to be a suitable gift for my little sister if he can’t even be ridden?”

Their presence made sense to Brian then- clearly the farmers were trying to sell the stallion.  He was clearly well-bred but he must have only been used for breeding stock up until that point.  No doubt he was getting older or they simply needed the money for them to be trying to sell him off.  Then again, having one of the royal family own one of their stock was bound to help their futures sales.

Brian had approached the fence, some space kept between he and Dominic’s group.  Roman was beside him as always and set a hand at Brian's side to steady him as he climbed up onto the fence and swung a leg over to straddle it.  He called over to Harold, “Let me give it a go.”

The Barn Master hesitated for obvious reason.  He was the only person in the kingdom that knew of Brian’s true identity.  It was he that Selena had seen bribed to get them into the castle.  All the same, Brian hopped into the ring and Harold had little choice but to nod his consent and move back, ordering the others to clear the ring as well.

Dominic observed the new stable hand move towards the center of the ring, eyes focused on the seemingly untamable stallion.  He looked over to Roman and inquired, “Does he know what he’s doing?”  He would hate to see the man get hurt, and it had nothing to do with the tentative attraction he’d been feeling towards him- or so Dominic told himself.

Roman laughed before answering cryptically, “Brian has a way with horses.”

Vincent was back at his best friend’s side.  He scoffed, “We'll see what the Buster has.”

Dominic shushed him, watching as the blonde worked.  It was like observing a dance, the pair circling around each other.  Brian would walk towards him until the stallion backed away, challenging his personal boundaries without pushing too far, before allowing the horse to do the same to him.  All the while Brian spoke to him in a confident tone, voice kept low and even so as to calm the beast.

When Brian approached, hand outstretched, Dominic held his breath.  He hadn’t realized he’d done it until it all came out in a rush once the blonde’s hand pressed to the stallion’s neck.  Rather than pull away, the horse bent his head to Brian’s other hand that was brought palm up in offer.  He snuffled at the hand a moment, giving a little nicker.

Apparently it was what Brian had been waiting for, hand curling into the stallion’s mane.  With an effortless leap, Brian swung his leg up and over the horse’s back.  The stallion backed up a few steps, tossing his head a little, but Brian’s gentle words and hand on his neck calmed him once more.

To say Dominic was impressed was putting it mildly.  When Brian pressed his heels to the horse’s side and got him to lope gracefully around the ring it left the Prince grinning from ear to ear.  The blonde slowed him up next to the railing near them, smiling brightly himself as the stallion danced underneath him.

“You two look great together,” Dominic said before he could catch himself.

Brian turned his face but Dominic swore he could see a blush cross his cheeks- he wrote it off as the excitement.  He pat the stallion’s neck as he replied, “He’s a fine looking animal.”

Dominic nodded in agreement and he ended up suggesting, “You should keep him.  We’ll make room in the barn.”

Brian looked at him in obvious surprise.  “I… I don’t know that-”

“I insist.”  There was no sense in arguing and so Brian simply inclined his head in thanks.  Turning to Harold the Prince said, “See to the arrangements, will you?”  The Barn Manager agreed, turning to haggle the price with the farm hands, no doubt off to set up another stall next.  “What will you call him?” Dominic inquired, watching Brian’s hands run through the silken mane.

“I’m unsure,” Brian answered, eyes thoughtful as he patted the stallion’s neck.  Then as though it simply came to him, he said, “Supra.”

Dominic nodded.  “A fine name for a fine mount.”  He reached out and patted the horse’s neck, hand purposefully close to Brian’s- or so it seemed.

It was then that two additional people joined them, everyone bowing in greeting.  The Lady Mia smiled, standing on tiptoe to kiss her brother on the cheek.  Leticia was with her, as constant a shadow to the Princess as Vincent was to the Prince.  She was of a noble house as their other friends were, however unlike most women of her status she took to wearing men’s clothing most of the time- this day she appeared ready for horseback riding, as did Mia who typically was found in grandly tailored dresses.

“How fair thee my brother?” Mia asked, linking their arms together.

“It is a good day,” was the answer, looking up at Brian with the hint of a smile on his lips.  It caused the blonde to flush once more, attempting to hide it.  Even his new steed felt his anxiousness, sidestepping back and forth.  Still Dominic didn’t fumble.  “I’m afraid my dear sister that I will have to continue the hunt for your new horse.”

To her credit, Mia only seemed mildly disappointed.  “Still not the right one, hm?”

“No.”  Dominic kissed her forehead.  “I’m sorry.”

“You’ll find it,” she assured with a soft smile.  She turned to Letitia then.  “I suppose that means we will be saddling Integra and Interceptor,” Mia spoke of her blue roan mare and Letitia’s dapple grey.

Harold was coming through the ring gate and assured, “I will see them saddled right away Milady.”  She inclined her head in thanks.

It was Letitia that inquired of the stallion, “So what’s wrong with this one?”

“Couldn’t be ridden,” Leon informed with a smirk.  “Except by our new friend here.”

“He seems tame enough now,” she answered smartly.

Before she could even suggest she try herself, Dominic was quick to inform, “I’ve already given Brian possession of the horse.  I will find Mia a suitable one, don’t worry about it.”

Letitia scoffed, having previously made it obvious she was none too impressed by Brian’s presence.  “Come on Mia,” she urged, slipping her hand into the Princess’, “Lets go for our ride.”

Well used to the woman’s fluctuating moods, Mia only gave a gentle sigh and shook her head, offering all of them a smile.  “Until tonight,” she reminded them of the dinner they were all to share.

Dominic nodded, watching them head off towards the barn before turning back to the ring.  Brian was dismounting, petting the stallion’s neck as he spoke in hushed murmurs to Roman.  “You’ll join us won’t you?” he found himself asking the blonde before he could help himself.

“What?”  Brian didn’t bother hiding his surprise.

“For dinner,” Dominic clarified.  He glanced at Roman to add, “The both of you,” before locking his eyes with Brian’s.

Not really having room to decline, Brian bowed his head a little.  “If it pleases you M'lord.”  He wasn’t quite sure what Dominic was trying for, inviting a pair of men he was under the impression were mere peasants to dine with them.  Then again, he wasn’t sure of any Prince who would gift one of those same simple stable hands a fine stallion either.

The man was becoming a bigger mystery it seemed.

* * *

As days bled into weeks, Brian got to know the man better. Dominic indeed spent a lot of his downtime in the barns as he claimed to do the day they met.  What's more he took to inviting Brian along for rides.  Sometimes it was with Vincent and their friends- a couple times even Mia and Leticia joined them- while other times it was just the two of them.

In that time Brian had come to admire his fellow Prince.  He was indeed as good a man as everyone had said.  It was true that Brian had even come to regard him in an attractive manner and he was fairly certain Dominic felt the same.  The idea of it scared him, even if he didn’t understand why.

Unfortunately Roman wasn’t being much help.  Then again, the man seemed too distracted pining after his own partner.  Being apart of this mission had meant Roman was leaving behind the man he was courting back home, Tej, and they couldn’t risk sending messages back outside of a few coded check-ins.  As far as Roman was concerned, he just wanted Brian happy- whether that meant Dominic was the one for him or not was up to him at the end of the day.

That afternoon when Dominic hadn’t shown up in the barn, Brian decided to walk around the garden space.  It was certainly different from the gardens in his own palace but still pretty.  He often used the gardens as an escape and a way to unwind.  Apparently he wasn’t the only one, as he came across Dominic.

The Prince was in a small area set up for sparring and practice with dummies for either sword or bow.  Currently Dominic was using a blade, slicing it through the air in broad, confident strokes.  He was fairly graceful in his movements, even with being so large, and Brian couldn’t help but stop to admire him for a few minutes.

Apparently Dominic was aware of his presence as he said without looking, “Why don’t you join me?”

Brian stepped into the practice space with ease, trying to feign disinterest with the idea.  In truth he was a skilled swordsman, however his cover was that of a simple country dweller.  His skill with horses given his supposed profession was to be expected, knowledge of a sword was not.  “Not really my thing.”

“Then I’ll teach you,” Dominic offered with an easy smile, picking a spare longsword off the rack and handing it to him.

“Are you sure that’s a wise use of your time M'lord?” he inquired with a raised brow, a cheeky grin on his face.  He knew how his mother wished him to be productive.

“I am free for the rest of the afternoon my dear horseman,” he answered.  “So will you indulge me?”

Brian had to hide his reaction to being referred to as _my dear_ and instead nodded his consent.  “So long as you do not laugh too hard.”

“As graceful as you are,” Dominic remarked, “I doubt I will be.”  That time Brian _did_ blush however the Prince thankfully missed it as he turned towards the dummies and motioned him over.  “You will be a natural I think.”

“You are the expert,” Brian conceded, standing next to him and mimicking Dominic’s movements, hiding his knowledge of technique behind a poor stance and hold.

It turned out Dominic was a good teacher.  He worked with a steady hand and tone, encouraging when needed.  He used humor as a tool and wasn’t afraid to be in Brian's personal space to physically fix a mistake.  He was patient with him as well as concise.  Brian had no trouble imagining that he would be a natural leader in battle, something Dominic had experience with as others told it.  Granted, he hadn’t been out on a campaign since the death of his father but Brian couldn’t fault him that.

Dominic’s laughter was rich and bright as he shook his head.  “No, no, not like that.”

He was showing Brian how to make a proper stab for the chest when his opponent left himself open but he wasn’t turning his wrist correctly.  It took a lot of self control on Brian’s part not to show off his own considerable skills as he had with his riding.  “What do you mean?” Brian asked instead.

He wasn’t expecting Dominic to sidle up behind him, grasping his right hand gently to direct it.  “Like this.”  He used his own body to bend Brian correctly, twisting his wrist that little bit at the end to allow the extra penetration to go through light armor and gain a kill.  “Widen your stance just a bit.”  His hand settled on Brian’s hip, his whole body a steady presence against him that made Brian feel as though he were on fire.

As Brian turned his head to look at him, he found Dominic gazing at him thoughtfully.  Neither of them said a word, eyes locked as they tried their best to get a read on the other.  The blonde wasn’t sure who moved first, but their lips ended up meeting somewhere between them.

Turning in his grasp, Brian’s tongue slipped into Dominic’s mouth.  He allowed Dominic to take control, deepening the kiss and slowing it down.  A hand wrapped gently around Brian’s throat, holding onto his jaw to direct him.  It was like drowning, and Brian never wanted to come up for air.

Of course that was when Dominic pulled away, taking a shaky breath as their eyes met.  For the longest time they simply looked at each other once more.  Brian licked his lips, not missing the way Dominic’s eyes flicked down before focusing in on his eyes.  “I…”  Brian swallowed, trying again.  “I think I’ve fallen in love with you Dominic.”

His lips curled up into a warm smile before quickly falling away.  Dominic’s brows furrowed as he looked away.  “I fell for you the moment I saw you Brian,” he admitted.  “But this… this was a mistake.”

Brian grabbed the Prince’s wrist as he tried to back away.  “What-?”

“I’m meant to be married Brian,” he explained, meeting his gaze once more.  His dark eyes were sad, clearly heartbroken.  “The needs of my people come before my own wants…  I’m sorry.”

Brian felt his throat closing.  He wanted to apologize as well, to say he understood, _anything_ , however he found he couldn’t speak.  Instead all he could do was nod, taking a couple steps back himself.  He hesitated a moment longer, taking in Dominic one final time.  When Dominic reached for him, Brian quickly turned away.  Overcome with emotions, he left the gardens in a rush.

It took all his resolve not to stay, for in that moment he had learned all he needed to.  Dominic was a worthy man for his love.

It wasn’t until the following afternoon that Dominic learned from Harold that Brian and Roman had disappeared in the night.

* * *

Dominic admired the palace of Barstow as they traveled the road towards the grand structure.  The architecture was warm woods and stones, a nod to days long past when their lands had been inhabited by individual clans.  The landscaping was beautiful in its simplicity, most of the space left as open fields where horses ran.

They had passed through town, a quaint and bustling place.  Everyone had stopped to admire the small procession, bowing in respect and calling out their greetings.  It seemed they had been genuinely pleased to see the royal family, no doubt knowing the reason for their visit.

Pulling up on the reins, Charger stopped at the base of the stairs leading into the castle.  Beside him, the royal guardsman who had come to meet them dismounted, passing his reins to a stable hand.  Dominic paused before doing the same, not helping but to think of _his_ horseman.

Brian had vanished a little over a week prior.  It was bad enough knowing they couldn’t be together, that the man was gone, however there had been no parting words between them and that hurt the most.  His heart still ached, wishing for something he couldn’t have.  With the wedding to come the following day, it would only be made official.

The guard, Owen, was helping Annabelle from the carriage.  “Welcome to Castle Barstow your Majesty,” Owen said, gesturing to the palace before them.  “I know the Queen is very much looking forward to meeting you.”

Annabelle smiled warmly, the two women having conversed regularly since the proposal had been made.  “And I her.”

Vincent had been bringing up the rear with the small royal escort from Angeles and now joined Dominic.  “It’s a nice place,” he offered and the Prince gave him a little smile.  He could tell his friend was trying, if only to lighten Dominic’s load.

“That it is,” Dominic conceded, slapping him on the back.

It was too bad that Mia couldn’t come along with them, but his mother was insisted that the whole of the royal family should not leave Angeles.  She would be able to watch the pair marry when they returned to repeat the ceremony for their kingdom as well.  As would his other friends who were likewise disappointed to miss it.  No, the only ones needed were his mother, personal guard, and their escort.  Supposedly it would be the same arrangement his future husband would abide coming to Angeles.

Owen led them up the stairs and into the main hall.  It was rather breathtaking, the long windows letting in an abundance of natural light.  There were two grand stairs curling upward to the second floor, no doubt where the royal family slept.  At the other end of the room was a small dais that sat two thrones, doorways to their left and right leading deeper into the castle proper.

There was a whole brigade of guardsmen to greet them.  By their particular dress Dominic gathered them to be the rest of the royal guard.  A brunette stood in front, smiling at Owen in obvious affection.  Owen saluted with a fist over his heart.  “Queen Toretto and the Crowned Prince, by your order Sir.”

There was a twinkle in the guard’s eye as he tilted his head to the side, indicating that Owen should stand at his left.  “Your Grace,” he greeted with a deep bow, the other men doing the same.  “I bid you all welcome to our lands.  I am Carter, Captain of the Royal Guard.”  His smile turned coy as he glanced to Owen.  “You have already met my husband.”  Looking back he added, “Owen and I will serve you during your stay.  If you’ve need of anything you only need ask for us.”

“We appreciate your hospitality,” Annabelle answered.  She looked around the space and inquired, “Will Selena be joining us?”

“Her Highness has already been sent for, along with His Majesty… and the Prince.”

Annabelle offered him a gentle smile.  “I should imagine he’s quite nervous.”  Her hand slipped into the crook of Dominic’s elbow, gazing up at him.  “I know mine is.”

“Mother,” he reproached gently.  He looked at Carter, not missing how both men were clearly checking him over, judging him for his worth no doubt.  Dominic couldn’t blame them.  With their marriage that meant these men would soon serve him as they did their own Prince.  Having their approval would certainly make things simpler in the long run.

An elegant woman started down the staircase, picking up the hem of her dress as she rushed down more as a young girl would than a Queen.  “Annabelle,” she called in greeting, everyone turning to her.  The man behind her was clearly the King, Aiden shaking his head but unable to hide his smile as he followed behind in a calm fashion.

Carter, Owen, and the rest of the guard went down onto one knee.  Dominic bowed in respect, the guards flanking them doing the same.  Annabelle however met the Queen in a crushing embrace.  It was as though the women were two old friends that hadn’t seen each other in ages.  It wasn’t until Aiden stepped beside them, a hand pressed to his wife’s back offering Annabelle a warm smile and greeting that the guards rose.

“Carter,” the King addressed.  “Allow the men to go.”  He nodded, dismissing the guard so they could return to their duties or to their quarters.

He and Owen however stayed behind, moving off to the side and sticking their heads together to converse.  They weren’t subtle about the topic, given the glances towards Dominic.  Even Vincent noticed as he stepped up beside his friend and scoffed, “They’re an interesting pair.”

“Behave,” Dominic chided, worried about starting something.  Vincent was a stubborn hothead on the best of days and trouble was known to follow.

Selena and Annabelle moved towards the dais, their arms linked together as they chatted.  Aiden followed in their wake, graciously offering Annabelle his own throne and instead choosing to stand at his wife’s side.  To Dominic the gesture was a large one and he couldn’t help but feel a little of his apprehension lessening.  If his future husband had been raised in such an environment, perhaps there was hope for them yet.

As though by mere thought, it was then Barstow's Prince chose to appear.  “I hope I’m not late,” a voice spoke upon entering the room.

“Brian!” his mother greeted warmly, motioning for him to join them.  “There you are.”

Dominic’s jaw had dropped, Vincent voicing aloud both of their thoughts, “No way.”

His chest clenched, his mouth going dry.  Before him was Brian, smiling brightly as he pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek before greeting Annabelle with a kiss to her hand.  It was his horseman, cleaned up and dressed in royal attire.  When icy blue eyes looked up at him, Dominic felt an overwhelming amount of joy.

Forgetting decorum, he rushed forward to meet Brian in the middle of the hall.  “Brian,” he managed to breathe out before he simply pulled him into his arms and kissed him.  He felt the smile against his lips, Brian’s arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled him even closer.

“Look at that.”  Vincent turned his head to find Roman stepping up beside him wearing the uniform of the guard, amusement clear on his face.  “They don’t waste any time, do they?”  He looked over at Vincent then, raising a brow.

It took a moment but Vincent finally caught himself, shaking his head as his gaze returned to his best friend.  “No, they certainly don’t,” he admitted.  His brain was still trying to catch up with the fact they had clearly been played. At the same time he was glad to know Dominic would be happy with his chosen husband.

Brian couldn’t stop smiling when he finally pulled back to take in some much needed air.  “Welcome home.”

Dominic gave a little huffing laugh, smiling as he cupped Brian’s jaw.  “In all my dreams I did not think to ever see you again.”

Resting his hand over Dominic’s, the blonde asked, “Can you forgive me?”

Smile growing, Dominic rumbled out, “Of course,” before slotting their mouths together again.

A throat cleared beside them and they looked to find Carter and Owen standing next to them.  It was the brunette that asked, “Might we be the first to congratulate you?”  Brian smiled, leaving Dom’s arms to hug Carter who kissed his cheek.

Owen stepped up to do the same before turning to give Dominic a hard look.  “You would be wise never to break our Prince’s heart.”

Dominic actually gave them a lazy smile at that.  “You have nothing to worry about,” he assured, “You have my word.”

Brian nudged Carter’s shoulder, the man doing the same as they traded a private smile. Carter had been as much a brother to him as Roman had over the years.  The blonde could still remember when he had done the same things to Owen when the pair had started courting.  He supposed they were due their revenge.

“Brian,” Selena called.  He looked over his shoulder to see her smiling face as she held out her hand.  “Come.”

Brian grinned, taking hold of his Prince’s hand and bringing him forward to the dais.  He heard the soft echo of feet behind them, glancing back to find Roman and Vincent flanking them, along with Carter and Owen after them.

It was Annabelle who asked, “Are you happy my son?”

Dominic’s smile said all as he wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist to pull him in.  He was looking at Brian as he answered, “Very.”

Brian’s parents didn’t need to ask.  They of course had heard all about Dominic as soon as their son had come home from his “mission” early.  All the same Aiden stepped forward, gazing at Dominic intently, seemingly judging his worth just as the royal guards had been.  “Walk with me,” the King ended up saying, motioning for him to follow.

Dominic had a feeling what was coming- a stern talk about how he was to take care of his son no doubt- but he wouldn’t hold that against the King.  It was his right after all and really Dominic would expect no less.  He nodded, bringing Brian’s hand up to press a kiss to his knuckles.  “Until later,” he murmured, meeting those icy blue eyes he could be lost in forever.

Brian offered him a smile, watching him go.  He wasn’t worried that his father would be harsh.  Aiden was a commanding person but he was not cruel.  He was going to give the other Prince a firm talking to, of that there was no doubt, however Brian also knew his father would see what he saw in Dominic.

“Let me show you your room,” Selena offered their visiting Queen.  “You’re no doubt tired from your journey, and you’ll be able to freshen up before dinner tonight.”  It would just be the family that evening, a quiet meal before the celebrating would begin the following day.

As the women left, Vincent inquired about where he and his guardsmen would be staying.  “I’ll show you to the barracks,” Owen offered, pressing one last kiss to Brian’s cheek before turning to a smaller side door that led into the bowels of the castle dour.  Of course he and Carter held quarters upstairs with the royal family, just as Roman did, but the rest of the guards did not.

Vincent hesitated, gazing at Brian thoughtfully a moment.  Eventually he gave him a lopsided grin.  “Will be nice to have you back Brian,” he said, unconcerned about using the man’s name.

Brian smirked.  “You may regret saying that after I’ve been around awhile,” he teased.  Vincent only laughed, shaking his head as he quickened his pace to join his fellow guards.

That left the young Prince alone with Roman and Carter.  “Well,” the former began, “it looks like you have your Prince again.”  There was a beat before he scoffed, “Thank God.  I was tired of you pouting.”

Brian shoved his shoulder.  “I did _not_ pout.”

“Oh,” Carter argued, “but you did.”  He was the next to get shoved, however they were all smiling.

Arms falling around each of their shoulders, Brian suggested, “Why don’t we take a little walk and make sure my father doesn’t torture my betrothed too much.”

“I will gladly help him if he asks,” Carter mentioned, even as he allowed Brian to steer him towards the doors leading to the back gardens.

“I second that,” Roman put in.  “He better take care of my brother if he knows what’s good for him.”  Carter offered his fist, Roman meeting him halfway as their forearms connected in salute.

Brian could only sigh, shaking his head.  However there was no hiding his amusement.  They both meant well and truly only wanted to see him happy.  As Brian caught sight of Dominic accompanying his father through the gardens he could only smile.  He knew _happy_ wouldn’t cover what they would be together- he could feel it deep in his soul.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

“You’re so beautiful Brian,” Dominic murmured the moment the doors clicked shut behind them.  Brian’s answer was a warm smile, leaning in to give his new husband a gentle kiss.  Fingers thread into blonde locks as he murmured against his mouth, “Finally have you all to myself.”

Brian’s room, now theirs, had been visited by the servants while the post-wedding celebrations were underway.  There was a soft glow from all the extra candles, the scent of honeysuckle filling the space, the fresh blooms scattered everywhere.  It was rather romantic but the only thing they cared about at the moment was simply being alone after the whirlwind of activity the day had been.

Their wedding had been a grand event, with the common people being invited into the gardens- much to Carter’s displeasure as it made for a security nightmare- and still they did not all fit.  There were people sitting on the stones walls, anything to get a view of their Prince being married.  It was clear to Dominic just how much the man was loved, how much the royal family was loved.

The reception afterward was for nobility only.  Even so it was far from a stuffy affair as most events went.  The music was lively and Brian pulled him up, chuckling lightly at Dominic’s poor attempt at a local dance.  Dominic only shook his head, sweeping Brian into his arms to lead him across the floor in something a bit more traditional.

As much fun as they both had been having though, they were grateful to finally be alone.  Dominic pulled him towards the massive four-poster bed, their lips never parting.  Brian pressed against him, making it none too subtle about what he wanted.  Dominic took them down to the bed, smiling as Brian laughed so openly up at him.

His smile was fond as he said, “I love you Dominic.”

“I love you too,” he rumbled, nose falling into his curls as he pulled Brian close.  His new husband smelled faintly of the honeysuckle blooms, having bathed with them in preparation for their special day- just as Dom had when he was informed they were Brian’s favorite flower, which was becoming apparent given their room.

There would be another wedding to deal with back in Angeles, just as an elaborate affair as this one.  However right then, there in each others' arms, all that mattered was each other.  One day soon they would be ruling their kingdoms together, but that night was all for them.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
